I'm In Hate With You
by cleocats18
Summary: Austin and Ally are both music lovers, so obviously they would go to band camp. Well that wasn't obvious to Ally who was really looking forwards to a completely obnoxious idiot (otherwise known as Austin) free summer. But will band camp and music help her realize that hate isn't the only thing she feels towards Austin?
1. What's He Doing Here!

**Author's Note: Okay here we go so this is what's going on in this story. Basically it is a cute little story depicting Austin and Ally at band camp. There's the same sort of love/hate relationship going on in this story as in all of my others. The story is told in the form of Ally's diary entry's so it will be switching from past to present tense (sorry about that). It will probably be 8-10 chapters long, it might be longer or shorter depending on how everyone reacts to it. Tell me what you think-**

**_Ally's Pov_**

_Dear Diary,_  
_Band camp kind of sucks so far but I'm hoping it will get better. There were some really good points in my day but also some really bad ones. It went like this..._

* * *

I smiled to myself as I walked up to Ft. Oak middle school where band camp was being held. I had my clarinet and I was all ready for whatever music they threw at me. I saw my friend Trish of by the check in table with with her saxophone and waved at her. Then I saw Austin and Dez, kept walking for a couple of seconds, then realized what I'd just seen, stopped, and did a double take. Unfortunately it really was them, Austin with his signature smirk and Dez with a determined expression on his face as he tried to fix his trumpet valve which was probably stuck again (His trumpet valve got stuck like fifteen times just in the last month of school, and it'd been breaking in all sorts of different ways since the beginning of the school year).  
I really hate Austin. He's been a jerk to me for the last year, ever since the beginning of seventh grade basically. I just walked away and than found the check in table where I got my name tag and went to find my seat. I sat down at my seat and had to take a picture of my name tag which said

**Allyson  
**Dawson  
Grade: 8 Clarinet  
Advanced

I know I'm such a dork but seeing that name tag made me really proud. It still does. But anyway the real excitement was when they handed out music folders and assigned chairs. I could take a long time describing this but I know that I'm the only one who really cares about this band stuff. Anyway long story short not only was I playing first part I was also first chair, which was amazing. But Austin was also both on a first part and first chair in the saxophone section. *Sigh* no shocker there I guess, he was first chair in symphonic band last year too, even though he was a seventh grader. Trish was second chair saxophone and had first part too, I was really happy for her and my crush Dallas was first chair trumpet. Dez was fourth chair, no shocker there.

After we all got situated and the music was passed out we did typical band stuff and looked at some of the music. Than we broke down into instrument sections and worked on our chromatic scale. (**The reason I'm skipping over most of the band stuff is becasue this is an Auslly story not a story about the minute details of band/band camp, If you want to know about band message me or leave a review or something because I could talk about it all day. Sorry about that, back to the story**)

After that we were dismissed to our 20 minute break. I wanted to go over and talk to Trish but instead she was with a bunch of guys from our school including Austin, Dez, and Dallas. I can't really blame her becasue I know she likes Dez (Weird right? I can't understand what she sees in him. Maybe she thinks his stupidness in endearing or something?) and she's trying to hang out with the guys so he will like her. I'm still a little miffed though just becasue I like Dallas to much to go over there, and I hate Austin to much to go over there and I'm kind of stuck just sitting all alone. When the whole group got up to go play basketball I tried to find a basketball so I could join in. There weren't any left so I just kind of stood there and watched. Then Austin's basketball rolled away and he turned to me and said "Well go get it" and all I could think was 'I'm not your b****, get it yourself' but i'm more polite than that so I just went after the basketball and once Austin had turned back around I stuck out my tongue at him (childish I know) and then I took the basketball and started playing with it. I actually made some of the baskets, and I was very proud of myself for looking good in front of Dallas. Then everyone went off and did other stuff but as I went to watch Dallas shoot some more baskets, Dez hit me with a football and Austin started laughing. I wanted to go over and punch both of them but instead I just said "nice throw guys." Honestly sometimes I wish I didn't have such good self control.

After that was woodwind ensemble which was where just the woodwinds worked on a piece for the final concert so basically we just sight-read pieces and eventually the band director decided on the one we were going to play and than we headed to music theory. I sat down at a random table and there were empty seats on either sides of me. Than Trish and Austin arrived late becasue Austin got them both lost. (It was their first time at the camp) Trish took the seat on one side of me and Austin went to sit somewhere else. Not that I really care. Okay that's a lie, I honestly felt kind of disappointed that he didn't take the seat next to me, I mean he basically just showed that he'd rather sit with strangers than near me. Ouch. I don't know why I care but I do. It's weird. So basically I spent the class catching up with Trish, watching the music theory teacher, and occasionally glancing over at Austin (I don't know why) So when class was over I glanced over at Austin one last time and saw he was looking at me. I blushed (only cause I got caught) and pretended I hasn't been looking at him, trying to maintain my dignity.

* * *

So yeah that was my day. Hopefully tomorrow will be a little bit better. As strange as it sounds I'm going to try and make peace with the boys (It's so maybe I can get closer to Dallas).

Well, talk to you tomorrow  
Ally D. out!

**Author's Note: Okay so I know this chapter didn't have much Auslly but I promise that the next chapter will be better and it's way cuter. I'm sorry that my writing just seems to ramble on and on but Ally's probably would too so just try to tolerate it. Tell me what you think  
**


	2. The Weirdest Thing

**Author's Note: Okay so here's chapter two because of popular request to update (okay so maybe not popular request but you know two reviews is still two more than I usually have:) Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story. Also If I can get 10 reviews I will post another chapter tomorrow. Until then cleocats18 out!-  
**

**_Ally's Pov_**

_Dear Diary,_  
_Today was weird. Why? you ask. Well I better start from the beginning..._

* * *

So you'd think the beginning would be the beginning of band camp but it was actually the day before that when my mum informed me that we would be giving Trish a ride to band camp. I was pretty excited for that (Trish and I used to be really close back in elementary school but we drifted apart in middle school becasue we didn't have very many classes together, I was actually looking forward to catching up with her)

So in the car the next morning I was catching up with Trish and she was showing me some of her music from band camp while I complained about Austin, but than things got weird.  
I was like "I can't believe that Austin was at band camp! I was looking forward to not seeing him all summer, and now I'll have to see him for three weeks!"  
"Are you sure about that Ally?" She asked. "It sound like you like him more than you hate him"  
"What are you talking about?" I ask "I like Dallas"  
"Well that's what you say" she replied "But you've been talking about Austin this whole time and you never once mentioned Dallas"  
"I hate Austin" was my only response to that and so we changed the topic.

That wasn't even the really weird thing, that came later.

* * *

So during the break Dez and Trish found a jump rope and everyone started jumping, even Dallas did although he wasn't very good. I tried too but I kind of sucked...badly. Surprisingly the best jump roper was Dez, well maybe not surprisingly. It makes sense that a weird person would have a weird talent. Even weirder than that was that Trish seemed to think it was kind of hot. She was pretty good so she and Dez jumped together. It was cute in a weird way. But that wasn't even the weirdest thing. So after a while we noticed Austin sort of standing off to the side so in an attempt to make peace Trish and I went over to see what was up (Trish knew about my plan and wanted to help).  
"Why are you jumping Austin" I asked  
"I'm really bad" He replied almost sounding embarrassed (I didn't even know Austin Moon could be embarrassed. He actually looks kind of cute when he isn't smirking...What is wrong with me today?)  
"So am I" I replied "Didn't you see me? I suck! You can't possibly be worse than me"  
"Okay fine I'll try" Austin replied and than he walked over to the jump rope, jumped a couple of times, got his feet caught in the rope, tripped, and fell on his butt. Austin got up, walked back over and gave me a look that said "I told you so"  
"I stand corrected, you can be worse than me" I said to him with a smile  
"Tell that to my dignity" He muttered  
"Oh dear did you bruise it when you fell" I said with a laugh and high-fived Trish (I know I was supposed to be nice but I couldn't resist)  
Austin didn't reply, he just threw a basketball at me, it nearly hit me in the face

Believe it or not that it still gets stranger.

* * *

Then came music theory, although I better start a little bit before that when I walked with Trish and Austin to music theory. I was asking them about Jazz band becasue I'm really into jazz music and while Trish didn't really seem to like it Austin was really into it and seemed surprised that I was too. That was pretty weird (I'm still having trouble believing that we have something in common) but it gets even weirder.  
So I walked into the music theory room and put away my stuff and by the time I got to my table Trish had already sat down where she had the day before but Austin take the seat that was empty before, the one on the other side of me, even though he could have sat next to Trish instead. And although that is incredibly strange it gets even stranger. We had to do this competition where the first five people to finish a page in the workbook get a prize and I didn't win becasue Austin kept asking me for help (Partially becasue he's lazy but I also have a feeling that he isn't very good at music theory). Trish won a prize but Austin just kept chatting with me and distracting me and even weirder than that I didn't really mind. One of the strangest things was that we kept bumping elbows* because I'm left handed and he's right handed and it was so strange. It actually felt kind of nice But still after all of that there is something even weirder.  
After we finished working I was daydreaming and I was thinking to myself "He's so perfect with his brown eyes and hair that flops just the right way. His eyes are this perfect mix between amber and gold and his hair is just the right shade of blonde and his freckles** are so adorable! They make him look just like a spotted puppy...wait what?!" and that, ladies and gentleman, was the weirdest thing of all. I wasn't daydreaming about Dallas, I was daydreaming about Austin. (cue the dramatic music-Dun Dun DAAAA!)  
So after that realization I'd been staring off into to space for quite a while and Trish looked at me and asked "What are you staring at?"  
"Whaaaaat?" I said trying to sound confused "I wasn't staring at anyon... Thing. I wasn't staring at anything"  
"Right" said Trish with an "I told you so" smirk  
"What?" Austin asked, obviously confused  
"Ally was staring at someone" Trish replied  
"Was not!" I replied  
"Denial" Trish replied  
Austin just stared at us confused. He looked kind of cute when he was confused (Where is this coming from? I think in need a new brain!)

* * *

So yeah that was my weird day. It was really strange becasue even though I hate Austin I kind of like sitting next to him and how it felt when we touched and now that I think about it, he is kind of cute and oh my god Trish was right I do like him! (cue the dramatic music again-Dun Dun DAAAA!)

Okay I've got some thinking to do  
Ally D. out!

**Author's Note: So here's the Auslly cuteness I promised and there is more to come soon! I hope you guys liked the little bits of Trez i put in here. Tell me if you want me to add more or just stick to auslly.  
*Okay so i had to add a note on the whole bumping elbows thing becasue this has happened to me with my crush and it is probably the best thing about being left handed! It's just so cute to imaging Austin and Ally doing this  
**I know Austin doesn't have freckles but it gives me a good way to distinguish between Dallas and Austin, plus my crush has freckles so I had to put that in here. Sorry  
**


End file.
